


Gökotta

by veritasofia



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, OOC maybe, Typo bertebaran, mentioned hatano, mentioned tazaki, roommate au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritasofia/pseuds/veritasofia
Summary: Padahal Miyoshi masih ingin bertualang di dunia mimpi, namun sang kekasih meminta angin dingin untuk membangunkannya.





	Gökotta

**Author's Note:**

> Joker Game bukan milik saya  
> Warning(s): Typo, OOC, mengandung unsur BL  
> Prompt Roommate AU dari Alice_Klein  
> Crossposted from Wattpad  
> Enjoy~

Pucat mewarnai cakrawala pagi itu. Sudah memasuki musim semi di Tokyo, tetapi bunga sakura tak kunjung mekar, menyisakan pepohonan gundul tanpa daun ataupun bunga.

 

Jitsui melangkah menuju balkon, secangkir teh di tangan. Disesapnya minuman hangat tersebut, manis gula dan rasa rerempahan menempel di lidah.

 

Jitsui menarik napas dalam-dalam, aroma pagi yang sangat ia sukai memenuhi indera penciumannya. Bahkan suhu rendah yang menusuk tulang pun tidak menjadi penghalang untuk bangun pagi di mata pemuda berhelai gelap itu.

 

Sayangnya, tidak semua orang memiliki jalan pikiran yang sama dengan Jitsui.

 

"Jitsui! Masih terlalu pagi untuk membuka jendela!" Sahutan diikuti erangan malas terdengar dari dalam.

 

"Bagaimana kalau Miyoshi-san bangun dari tempat tidur dan menutupnya sendiri?" balas Jitsui dengan nada ramah. Ia tahu betul ajakannya akan berhasil, sekalipun yang bersangkutan terus menggerutu tanda keberatan.

 

Jitsui tersenyum penuh kemenangan kala tubuhnya dibalut oleh dua tangan dari belakang. "Ah... Miyoshi-san, nanti kalau dilihat orang bagaimana?"

 

"Aku ragu ada orang selain kita yang sudah bangun jam segini, Jitsui," respons Miyoshi di telinga kekasihnya. "Pun kau satu-satunya sumber penghangat di sini."

 

"Pakailah jaket, kalau begitu," saran Jitsui.

 

"Kau sendiri hanya mengenakan _sweater_ tipis nan jelek itu." Yang dimaksud Miyoshi adalah pakaian rajutan berwarna putih yang dijadikan piyama oleh Jitsui.

 

"Ini hadiah, Miyoshi-san," Jitsui memberikan alasan. "Aku harus mengenakannya untuk menghargai pemberinya."

 

"Dari si cebol itu ya?"

 

Jitsui mengusap dada secara imajiner. "Hatano," ia mengoreksi. "Namanya Hatano, Miyoshi-san."

 

"Tch, terserahlah. Aku tidak suka dia." Miyoshi menggulingkan bola matanya.

 

"Yah, kalian memang tidak pernah akur setiap kali bertemu." Jitsui menolehkan kepalanya untuk menangkap wajah kekasihnya lebih detil. Rambut yang biasanya tertata bak mahkota cantik kini menjadi acak-acakan karena kasus _bedhead_ parah Miyoshi. Jitsui menyingkap poni panjang sang brunette dan mengecup dahi yang disembunyikan surai nakal Miyoshi.

 

"Ada apa?" Miyoshi mempertanyakan perlakuan Jitsui yang tidak biasa.

 

Si helai obsidian hanya terkekeh. "Aku merindukan jenongmu, Miyoshi-san."

 

Entah itu pujian atau ledekan, Miyoshi tidak akan pernah tahu. Ia mendengus dan mengganti topik dengan melirik teh kepunyaan Jitsui. 

 

"Pasti Darjeeling."

 

Jitsui bersenandung kecil. "Miyoshi-san mengenalku dengan sangat baik, ya."

 

"Ah..." Kepala sang perfeksionis dibenamkan ke bahu kekasihnya. Rasa kantuk masih menyerangnya sejak tadi. "Jitsui, kau harus tanggung jawab karena sudah membangunkanku."

 

"Hmm, Miyoshi-san mau apa?"

 

"Buatkan aku teh!" Samar-samar aroma tubuh khas Jitsui menyusup ke dalam hidung Miyoshi.

 

"Iya, iya. Akan kulaksanakan. Earl Grey, kan?"

 

"Kau mengenalku _terlalu_ baik, Jitsui."

 

"Terima kasih." Lawan bicaranya mengulas senyuman.

 

Ditemani oleh dengungan suara manis Jitsui, mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat.

 

"Omong-omong, apa gerangan yang membuatmu bangun dan membangunkan- _ku_ dini hari?" Niat licik Jitsui sudah terendus oleh Miyoshi sejak awal. 

 

"Yah, tidak setiap hari kita bisa menikmati sensasi sepi ini, kan?"

 

Miyoshi mengeluh dalam batin. "Aku masih ada kelas siang ini, Jitsui. Ditambah tumpukan tugas yang _deadline_ -nya semakin hari semakin dekat."

 

"Justru itulah sebabnya aku mengajak Miyoshi-san untuk rekreasi sejenak."

 

"Tidak mungkin rekreasi yang kau maksud sekadar mengamati jalanan dan perkomplekan kosong, kan?"

 

"Ah, sebenarnya—" Ucapan Jitsui terpotong oleh nyanyian burung yang sejatinya biasa terdengar, namun jarang diperhatikan karena sibuknya orang-orang Tokyo.

 

"Ah, Mejiro, ya?"

 

 _"Un._ Kupikir tidak ada salahnya sesekali mendengar kicauan burung-burung itu di pagi hari," terang Jitsui yang tampak puas karena keinginannya terpenuhi.

 

Satu hal tentang kekasihnya pun ditemukan oleh Miyoshi. "Selama kau tidak ketularan Tazaki—yang notabene memiliki kelainan terhadap bangsa aves—aku tidak ada masalah."

 

Jitsui tertawa kecil. "Tenang saja, Miyoshi-san. Aku masih normal, kok."

 

Seketika pemuda yang lebih mungil itu bersin. Lantas, Miyoshi menarik tangan kekasihnya untuk masuk ke apartemen mereka. "Baik. Waktu rekreasi sudah selesai."

 

"Ah, tapi—"

 

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Ini semua karena kau mengenakan _sweater_ laknat itu." Jitsui dapat mendeteksi sedikit kecemburuan dari nada lelaki bermanik marun itu. 

 

"Tapi aku suka _sweater_ ini."

 

"Akan kubelikan yang baru."

 

Pintu kaca tertutup, sekaligus mengakhiri kisah singkat di suatu pagi.

 

.

 

**Omake**

 

"Ah... Pada akhirnya, Miyoshi-san menggambar burung Mejiro juga," celetuk Jitsui pada sketsa yang tengah dikerjakan oleh teman sekamarnya.

 

Pensil serta buku gambar diturunkan oleh Miyoshi perlahan. Terukir lekukan bibir yang seakan merendahkan lawan bicaranya. Jitsui hafal betul gestur Miyoshi tatkala hendak membalas dengan serangan ampuh.

 

"Memang salah jika aku ingin menggambar sesuatu yang disukai oleh orang yang kusukai, hm?"

 

Rona merah menyebar ke seluruh bagian wajah Jitsui. "E-eeeh..."

 

Miyoshi tak lagi dapat menahan kepuasan bagai predator yang berhasil menerkam mangsanya.

 

 _"Bingo."_  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Menerima kritik dan saran dengan senang hati  
> Terima kasih


End file.
